Crazy Love
by smile54725
Summary: It took fate 10 years to bring them together..read the love story of 2 people trying to keep their lives connected when it seems that fate has other plans...summary sucks...rated m for language and later mature themes..review please!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello all! This story just came to me one night and I need some feed back to see if it is worth writing more. I have chapter 1 and 2 written and i need some feed back. I hope someone somewhere reads it) Enjoy!**

Prologue:

"If you don't hurry up we are going to be extremely late to Joe's surprise party," I yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ok I'm almost done Danni don't get your panties in a twist," He replied.

Joe is his boss and the party was starting at seven o'clock and we needed to be at the hall by six. Joe's wife always throws him the best parties. This was his fiftieth

and if I never went to his fortieth birthday party I don't know how my life would have ended up. I, Danni Fields never thought that going to a party ten years ago would

alter the rest of my life in a way that caused my whole world to turn upside down for him. I know now that fate caused us to meet that night even if things didn't turn

out the way we both planned. How do you fall in love with someone when it always seems to be the wrong time? Then you watch your life pass by just waiting for the

right time. Who would have thought that I would have to wait ten years for it to finally be the right time for both of us? I love him and have since that party where I

met him ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Glance

I opened my closet door and tried to figure out what I was going to wear to the

party. I wanted to look hot for Bo but it was also his boss's birthday party so I

didn't want to look like, well a hoe. Not that I ever dress like a hoe but I wanted to

make a good impression on Mr. McCall who happens to be my boyfriend Bo's

boss. It has been two years since I met Bo at Stella's a college bar downtown. That

was definitely a crazy night especially when I was twenty years old using a fake Id

that my best friend Melissa bought me. I think it only worked because Melissa

was flirting with the bouncer shamelessly. As we walked up to the bar to get our

drink on I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I then turned around to find this

beyond gorgeous man smiling at me. He was a little over six feet tall with a blonde

buzz cut, light ocean blue eyes, and perfectly straight white teeth. I was stunned

to say the least. I thought I was in his way to the bar so I moved aside so he could

get by. I paid for my drink and started walking away from the bar when he

grabbed my wrist lightly and spun me around to face him.

"Hey, I'm Bo Samson what's your name?" He asked me something, I know he did but my mind was racing because his hand was still holding my wrist and he was

rubbing soft circles against my skin. He just waited patiently while I composed myself.

"Um, hi I'm Danni nice to meet you." He smiled his perfect straight white toothed smile at me and I was hooked.

We have been together ever since and that was two years ago. He was twenty

three at the time finishing up his degree for architecture that is how he met Mr.

McCall. Bo was recruited by Mr. McCall through a job placement program through

his college.

I pulled out a midnight blue strapless knee length dress from my closet. Well he

hasn't seen me in this yet probably because it still has the tags on it. I also pulled a

pair of black satin stiletto high heels that will make my feet hurt by the end of the

night but beauty is pain as Melissa would say. As I pulled the dress on I heard the

front door open and Bo yelled up to me to hurry because we were going to be

late. If there is one thing I know is to never make Bo late he hates it.

"I'll be right down babe," I screamed from the bathroom trying to get my brown shoulder length hair to cooperate.

"Danni I'm going to start the car meet me out front in five minutes ok?"

"Ok, ok I'll be right there don't get your panties in a twist."I grabbed my black clutch and keys and ran out the door locking it behind me.

Bo was waiting to open the passenger door for me and let me in the car. I stepped

in and he closed it behind me. He opened the driver's side door and off we went. I

was a little upset that he didn't say anything about how I looked I just thought he

might be nervous about me meeting his boss and co-workers. It didn't take us

long to reach the party hall. The valet opened my door and helped me out while

Bo gave the second valet his car keys. He walked over to me and took my hand to

lead me towards the front doors. I was still feeling a little taken a back about how

he was acting he used to compliment me the moment he saw me and I'm not one

to fish for a compliment so it was eating away at my ego a bit.

We entered the hall and I was shocked. Bo once told me that his boss had a very

bad sweet tooth, well Mr. McCall's wife Marie, I think her name is, went all out on

this one. The whole theme was Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

Everywhere I looked there was candy all over everything. There was a bar set up

that had chocolate fountains with all the different fruits to dip into it. The tables

were draped in brightly colored table clothes and the center pieces were these

huge chocolate kisses that had the table numbers on the tail where the usual logo

sticks out the top. Bo walked over to the table with the place cards on them and

picked up ours and handed it to me. It was an everlasting gobstopper that had the

number four on it.

"Do you want a drink," Bo asked.

"Sure why not," I smiled at him but he still hadn't even really taken a good look at

me yet. What the hell was going on with him tonight? He grabbed my hand again and led me to the bar.

"What can I get for you Miss," the bartender asked me.

"I'll have a glass of white wine please," I replied.

I had to hold back a laugh when he came back with this wine glass. It was twice

the size of a normal wine glass and had pink and blue polka dots all over it. The

best part was it was filled to almost the top, now that is my kind of bartender. I

thanked him and left him a tip. Bo turned towards the bartender and ordered a

beer I think then he was talking to someone next to him.

"Thanks for introducing me asshole," I thought to myself.

I looked away to survey the rest of the party I still couldn't believe how amazing it was.

That is when I noticed him.

He was talking to some long legged blonde woman and they were standing next

to table four. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was the most amazing man I had

ever laid my eyes on. His short brown hair was gelled and spiked up in the front.

His almond shaped deep brown eyes and long black lashes I just wanted to get

lost in them, but his smile took my breath away it. It made me want to smile. The

blue short sleeved button down collared shirt brought out the slight tan that he

had and I could see that he had left the first two buttons undone, I pictured

myself undoing the rest of the buttons so I could see what he had to offer under

it. The tan pants he was wearing hugged him in all the right places again I wanted

to know if he was a boxer or briefs kind of guy. I was in awe of this man that I have never even spoken too.

As I was still staring at him, mentally undressing him

with my eyes, he was still talking to the blonde and it happened, he looked over

her shoulder and saw me staring. I wanted to look away but I was frozen in place.

Did he just check me out? I think he just checked me out. His eyes moved from

my legs back to my face and our eyes locked together, I felt the blood rush up to

my cheeks and he smiled at me.

"This is going to be a long night," I thought to myself.

As I stood there like a deer caught in headlights I felt someone come up behind

me and kiss my neck. I stiffened a bit then turned my head to see Bo standing

behind me.

"What are you looking at," he asked me.

"Oh, well um this room is so amazing your boss's wife went all out." I was

stuttering and trying not to look over at the man I was just having eye sex with.

"Why don't we go take a seat I think dinner is about to be served." Bo wrapped

his arm around my waist and led me to table four.

I was secretly hoping that Mr. Eye candy was just standing next to our table and

not actually sitting at it. We were approaching the table when I noticed Mr. Eye

candy pulling out a chair for the leggy blonde then sitting himself down next to

her. I felt the blood rush up to my face again as I realized that Bo was pulling out a

chair for me and he was seating me right next to Mr. Eye candy. A few things ran

through my mind as I was starting to sit down. First, what the hell is wrong with

me? I was practically undressing this man with my eyes moments earlier and he is

definitely taken, wait what? I am taken as well. Second, my punishment for having

naughty thoughts about him had fate sitting me right next to him so I would learn

my lesson. Finally, why did he have to smell so good? Damn it Danni get your

mind out of the gutter. I mentally slapped myself. I must have been staring off

because I heard Bo clear his throat then wave his hand in front of my face.

"Helloooooo, are you with me Danni?"

I looked straight into Bo's ocean blue eyes and smiled,

"Huh, I'm sorry what?" I stuttered again what the fuck!

"Danni, I want you to met my co-worker Scott Davis, Scott this is my girlfriend Danni," Bo introduced us.

Scott reached out his hand to me and I just looked at him I was in a daze his eyes

met mine and he smiled at me like he did earlier.

"Hi, Danni it's a pleasure to met you."

His voice was like honey perfect just like him everything about him was perfect. I

brought my shaky hand from the table to shake his and it was electric.

"Hi, Scott it is nice to meet you as well, Bo never really talks about anyone at work

so it's nice to finally meet some co-workers of his especially at a kick ass party

such as this one."

Scott smiled at my comment and still had my hand in his. I looked at our hands

intertwined and then back up to his face and it felt like he was hesitating to take

his hand from mine.

"Well Danni, I have to say that I didn't even know Bo had a girlfriend because it

seems he likes to keep his personal and work life separate."

Scott glanced at Bo then released my hand.

"Scott, I thought you knew I don't like to mix business with pleasure and Danni

bitches so much about how we never go anywhere and that she has never met

anyone that I worked with so I figured I would kill two birds with one stone so to

speak." Bo said in a very last word type of tone.

"What the fuck is up with him tonight," I thought to myself?

The night dragged on and Bo kept leaving me at the table so he could go mingle.

He was acting so strange tonight I didn't get it. Scott introduced me to his

girlfriend Krissy whom didn't have much of a personality. She just sat there and

answered questions if she was asked and smiled when people would walk up to

Scott and he would introduce her to his other co-workers. It was rather funny

because he started introducing me as well. Krissy checked her make-up like every

five minutes or so and Bo would randomly swing by the table to see how I was

doing. I guess I could have taken the bitch route and complained about how he

was ignoring me all night but I was caught up in Scott. We talked and joked the

whole time trying to include his girlfriend if the subject was something she was

interested in which meant if it wasn't about her and how she looked she wasn't

interested. It seems that we went to the same high school together and he

graduated two years before me. He wondered why he never saw me there. I told

him it was probably because I was a total geek in high school that hung out in the

art room most of the time. That remark had him asking about where I went to

college and I told him I was finishing up my masters in art history. I wanted to find

a job restoring art and making my own. He seemed impressed with my carefree

decisions and said,

"I wish I had known you in high school I bet we would have been great friends."

Bo slipped back into his seat for dessert and started up a conversation with Scott

about some work project thing I just rolled my eyes. I was getting a little sick of

his dickhead attitude towards me tonight. The dessert was being served and I

heard the D.J mention a song he was about to play and my ears perked right up.

"Bo dance with me I love the song he is about to play," I said happily.

"Danni, you know I hate to dance and the dessert just showed up," he said coldly.

"Oh, come on don't make me beg," I put on my pouty face.

"Stop it Danni I'm not going to fucking dance with you so drop it!"

I was horrified he has never been so cold to me before.

I heard Scott ask Krissy to dance and she said,

"Oh Scott please these shoes are not meant to be danced in don't be silly." Then I

felt Scott's hand take mine,

"Come on Danni you want to dance and I want to dance screw this lets have some

fun."

He pulled me from my seat and I looked right at him in shock. Should I do this and

piss off Bo? Fuck yeah I should. I knew I couldn't deny him, I barely knew him but I

was pissed off at Bo and I wanted to dance.

"Yeah just dance with him at least you'll start to have a good time instead of just

sitting here being bored I don't care," Bo said carelessly.

He didn't even look at me his eyes were fixed on Krissy. I saw her smile back at

him and I felt my stomach lurch.

"Fine he wants to play hardball I'm game," I thought to myself.

Scott led me to the dance floor and we stopped in the middle. The D.J started

playing Thinking of You by Katy Perry. He placed his right hand on the small of my

back and placed his left hand in mine and we started turning in small circles on

the floor. I felt the heat from his hand on my lower back and it felt like my blood

was boiling. He smiled at me and then dipped me. I let a small laugh escape me

and he brought me back up to face him. His left hand let go of mine and he placed

it on my hip. I brought both of my hands up and snaked them around his neck as

he pulled me closer to his body. He smelled amazing it was strong, musty and

sweet all at the same time I couldn't describe it but I knew I would never forget it.

The song was coming to a close and another slow song started up. I went to pull

away but Scott pulled me back and whispered in my ear,

"I think they will survive for just one more dance don't you think?"

I was mentally fucking this man in my head he was perfect and I wanted to do him

right here right now.

"You know I think you may be right Mr. Davis," I smiled back at him.

Here with Me by Dido started up and I could feel Scott's warm breath on my

shoulder. I wanted to piss off Bo that is why I was up here with him right? Right

the piss off Bo plan that was it nothing more even though I would love to feel

Scott's warm breath in other places then just my shoulder right now. I mentally

slapped myself again. We are dancing to piss off our significant others yes that's

it. I felt his hand slowly rub small circles on my back and he whispered again in my

ear,

"I wish I had met you before this crazy fucked up night then I wouldn't have to

control myself right now is that wrong of me to say to someone I just met

especially since we are both involved with a bunch of stuck up jerks over there

who are definitely flirting with each other and I don't think they would even

notice if we just left with each other?"

"I think you are flirting with me and I'm not ashamed to say I agree with you. They

seemed to be wrapped up in their own little conversation at the moment and I

am having a hard time not thinking about taking you right now on the dance

floor."

He looked right at me and smiled a smile that showed off one small little dimple

that I have yet to see tonight. He dipped me again and brought me up slowly back

to his face I held my breath because our lips were so close to touching that I

almost closed the distance and just kissed him. He was breathing heavy and I had

to turn my face and lay my head on his shoulder before I did anything I would

regret because I have been drinking all night and drunk Danni did stupid things. I

think it wasn't the wine I was drunk on but Scott himself. The song ended and I

moved back from him and looked over his shoulder towards the dreaded table

four. Bo had moved over to sit next to Krissy and he was leaning towards her

whispering in her ear and he rubbed his hand down her arm as she flipped her

hair and giggled, I felt my stomach lurch again.

"Scott, thank you for the dance but, I think I need to get some air,"

I said to him in a whispered voice. Scott looked behind him and took in the same

sight as I just did and replied,

"Yeah I think I might join you."

**AN: So I have one review thats ok i don't mind I needed help and hope this fixes things a little better....Thanks to my one reviewer your the BEST!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breathe

I rushed outside and I could feel Scott walking quickly behind me. I walked over to

a railing and gripped it tightly breathing in then out. Scott stood by the door and

seemed he was doing the same thing. I needed a cigarette Bo hated when I

smoked so I hid it from him.

"Fuck I wish I had a cigarette right now this is a moment that calls for one," I said

out loud.

Scott walked over to me and handed me what I asked for. I looked at him for a

second because he didn't seem like a smoker to me. He smiled at me and said,

"I know what you are thinking but I only smoke when I drink and I agree it is

definitely a smoking moment."

I took the cigarette from him and put it up to my lips while he lit the end for me

then he did the same for himself. I took a long drag and exhaled,

"Much better," I thought to myself.

Breathe Danni, just breath. We both just stood there in silence for what seemed

like hours but it must have been about five minutes. Scott broke the silence first.

"I don't love her, I know that because every time we go out this happens she gets

tipsy and flirts with everyone around her then ends up convincing me to take her

home with me. I think she only likes me because I have money and as you can see

she likes money."He let out a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you with her then," I asked?

"You know I'm not sure anymore I think it's for convince until I meet someone

that I want to be with someone who can challenge me and actually love me and

not my money. We have only been together for six months so if we break up it's

not a huge loss. To tell you the truth I can't even say that I stay because the sex is

good because it is not."

I let out a loud laugh at that I couldn't think why anyone would stay with

someone if the sex wasn't great, mind blowing even.

"Well Danni, it doesn't seem like you have a perfect relationship either, how long

have you two been together." He asked me playfully but it still stung a little.

"Two years, but he has just been acting weird for about the last four months,

maybe it's me, and I just think I'm not enough for him anymore. You know he

thinks that my job choice is a joke he doesn't support what I want to do with my

life that right there should have tipped me off."

I looked away from Scott then and stared off into the darkness not knowing if Bo

is where I wanted to be anymore. I was also wondering why I just told him about

my recent insecurity. Scott broke the silence yet again.

"Danni, I don't think it is you. I know I don't know you at all really but there is

something about you that makes me not want to walk away from you. People

change, fuck life changes sometimes for the better sometimes for the worse but I

believe people meet for a reason to help each other find their way and if I had to

meet you tonight and have to flirt with you and get you into trouble with your

boyfriend that there is a reason why we are standing here together instead of in

there with them."

He walked closer to me and I froze. I didn't know what I should be doing maybe

Scott was right? Fate made me see him tonight then sit next to him then dance

with him to get us to this very spot.

Fate was funny kind of like saying,

"Here you go Danni mess up your two year relationship for some guy you just met that you can't stop undressing with your eyes."

He stopped and looked at me because he must realize I was having a mental

conversation with myself.

"Great he is going to turn and run in about two seconds if you don't do something

right now wake the fuck up Danni."

I looked straight into his chocolate brown

eyes searching for some clue or answer to what I should do next. Do I walk away

from him? Do I run up to him and kiss his full lips? Do I try and be friends with

him? His eyes seemed like they were burning into me trying to figure out what he

should do as well. Internal conflict was such a bitch. The drunk Danni would have

mounted him by now and not thought twice but I couldn't just fuck him and walk

away. It seemed that I wanted to get to know him even though I was still fucking

him in my mind mentally. I had to speak the more I didn't' say anything the closer

he got to me he was about a foot away and I knew If he touched me I was done

for and I didn't want to cheat I was better than my asshole of a boyfriend.

"I don't know what I should do," I spoke softly but I knew he heard me.

He closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist and

pulled me into a hug that I desperately needed. It felt like he needed to feel

someone hold him as well.

I buried my face in his chest and just started to cry. Sobs ripped out of me and I

could feel that I was soaking his shirt. Holding back all of these emotions was

exhausting lately. Deep down I knew that me and Bo would be over soon but I

hated change and I was scared to be alone. Scott held me tight and let me just cry

I felt his lips on my temple and he whispered in my ear,

"It's like I was just wasting time until I found you and now I don't think I could

ever walk away please tell me that we can be something anything I'll even take a

friendship if that means I can be close to you."

I pulled away from him and looked up he was serious; a man I just met that didn't

know me at all wanted everything and nothing from me at the same time. We

both knew that our lives had just changed. I know I can handle a friendship right

now but if me and Bo broke it off then I didn't want to be romantic with anyone

for awhile not until I did something for myself instead of putting a guy first.

"I think I can be your friend Scott I know you can feel this confusing fire that I feel

coursing through my veins but when me and Bo break things off which I have a

feeling will be sooner than later I need to do things for myself, put myself before

anyone else because I deserve it. Would that be ok with you?"

Scott looked away from my gaze for a second then brought his eyes back to mine,

"I will be whatever you let me be for you."

I thought that was going to be the end of our moment. I slowly unwrapped my

arms from around his waist and backed up a bit and he asked me one more question,

"If I do something right now will you promise not to be mad at me?"

"Depends on what it is but I'm a pretty forgiving person you'll come to know that

with time," I smiled up at him.

He leaned down closer to me and softly brushed his lips against mine. I closed my

eyes and felt him softly kiss me. We were so caught up in this soft kiss I barely

noticed someone walking quickly towards us.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Close Call

I pulled back from Scott once I heard the footsteps walking towards us. I couldn't take my eyes off Scott. I heard a woman clear her throat and say

"Excuse me but they are about to bring the cake out for Mr. McCall I saw you two dancing in there and just wanted to let you know," an employee of the function hall said to us.

Scott thanked her and she walked back into the hall. As he turned his attention back to me I was frozen in my spot I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"I'm sorry Danni I hope you can forgive me but I had to know what it would feel like."

Again I stood there what do I say thank you? That was amazing? Let's go back to my place? I have a boyfriend, a shitty one but a boyfriend non-the less. I refuse to treat Bo the way he treats me but I can't cheat on him even with this sexy man staring at me waiting for my response.

"Scott, I…." he stopped me placed his hand on my cheek and smoothed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Please don't I would rather you not say anything then say something that you are not sure of just yet. I understand why you are hesitant but I told you I would rather be just your friend then nothing at all." I closed my eyes and sighed. This is not how I thought my night would have turned out.

I knew we had to go back inside I liked the protective bubble I was in outside with Scott but we had to go back and face our dates. As we both slowly walked back into the hall we

stood near the doorway and watched as Mr. McCall's birthday cake was being rolled out of the kitchen. Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday and I glanced over to table four and

saw Bo and Krissy singing as well. They had yet to notice me and Scott come back into the room. I guessed they weren't really looking for us anyway. A piece of me wanted to go

and punch Bo in the face and the other part just wanted to go home and wait for Melissa to get home from the bar and tell her about the most amazing and confusing night of my

life. I noticed Scott looked over at the table and saw the same scene that I was watching he, like I, had the same look in his eyes whether he should stay or just leave.

I took Scott hand in mine and leaned up to his ear and said,

"I just want to go home. I'm going to catch a cab and wait up for my roommate to get home I can't be here anymore." He looked from the table to me,

"I think I can't be here anymore as well can I drop you off I have a feeling Krissy can find her own ride tonight."

"Umm….I'm….I'm not sure if you taking me home would be a great idea right now especially after how crazy tonight has been. I don't know if my sanity can take anymore unusually shit happening to me tonight." He smiled at my comment and pulled me back outside.

He brought me over to his car and opened the passenger side door and gestured for me to get in. I just stood there and looked at him I can't do this I was mind fucking him earlier this evening and now he wants me to get in his car. How much control does he think I actually have?

"Scott, seriously I don't think this is a good idea. I have to keep reminding myself that I have a boyfriend so I don't do something I will regret and hurt myself emotionally and here you are asking me to get into your car to take me home and I can feel my control slipping. If you asked to come into my apartment I don't think I can say no to you."

"Danni, I'm not going to ask to come in I'm just going to drive you home so I know that you are safe please let me do this. If we are going to be friends you have to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you or make you lose control," he winked and then smiled at me as I got into his car. I am so screwed I thought to myself.

The drive was really quite except for my brief directions to my apartment we barley spoke. I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye. I wonder if he really could stop me from

losing control and jumping him the moment the car stopped in front of my apartment. Wait I need to stop thinking about him naked and tied to my bed oh jeeze I need help. I felt my

phone buzz in my clutch I opened it up and read the text from Melissa:

_**Where the fuck are you? Bo called and is looking for you!!! Are you ok?????**_

I didn't even notice that my phone was going off the whole time I was in the car until just now I had 6 missed calls from Bo and 3 form Melissa.

"Shit, Fuck, Damn it!!!!!" I must have said this out loud because Scott looked over at me with one eyebrow raised and asked,

"Is there a problem?"

"Actually, yeah my best friend /roommate is freaking out because Bo called her asking if she knows where I am and I guess I have been ignoring my phone since we left the party and missed all the calls from both of them," I sighed yet again because of course my life was sucking at the moment. I decided to text Melissa back so she wouldn't freak out to bad.

_**"I'm fine. A friend is driving me home be there in 10 mins. I DON'T want to talk to Bo!!!!!" **_I shut my phone and put it back into my clutch.

"I really hope I didn't get you into trouble with your friend." Scott looked concerned.

"No she will be fine she just worries. We have been friends our whole lives and well we are more like sisters then friends I guess. Just a little secret between me and you, she hates Bo so she will probably check you out then thank you non-stop about taking me home." I smiled and giggled at him. He looked nervous for a split second.

We pulled up to my apartment and I saw the curtains in the front of the room of my apartment move which meant I had about five minutes to thank Scott and jump out of the car

before Melissa comes running out an pulls me from the car.

"Thank you for the dance and the ride home and just being you tonight you really helped make me see things clearer then I have been."

I leaned over and kissed Scott on the cheek. I was about to open the door when he grabbed my hand and looked right into my eyes.

"I don't want this to be over I have never felt like this before and I feel like if I let you get out of this car I might never see you again and I don't know if I can do that."

I felt what he was feeling but I didn't know what to do. Do I give him my number or just leave it like this and see if fate really wants us to be involved with each other? I was about

to answer him when I felt the passenger door to his car open and someone grab my wrist and yank me out of the car.

**AN: So its either going to fast or to slow.....**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Not as it seems

Do you know when something happens so fast it feels like things are moving in slow motion? Well this was my slow motion moment. I was about to tell Scott what I thought about our little predicament when the passenger side door was flung open and a hand wrapped around my wrist and yanked me hard from the car. I know I screamed and my shoe got caught up and I feel face first onto the side walk. My wrist was throbbing and my head hurt like hell. I tried to focus my eyes to see who was leaning over me yelling some slurred words I think I caught fucking slut, whore, and stupid bitch then his face was gone. I laid my head back down on the side walk and everything went black.

I felt someone holding my hand. I opened my eyes to find Melissa sitting next to me with a black eye and a cut lip.

"Oh my god what the fuck happened? Where am I? Why do you have a black eye?"

I tried to sit up but my body betrayed me and I had to lie back down.

"Just relax Danni, you are in the hospital. You have a broken wrist, a skull fracture and a few broken ribs. You have been out for three days but the doctors said you are going to be fine."

Melissa had tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know how I got here though? I can't remember for some reason it's all a blur I remember I was about to tell Scott something and then everything went black."

I looked at my best friend and she looked almost green like she was going to throw up.

"I saw you pull up to the apartment because of course I was worried about you. Bo called like five times and once you texted me I told him you were on your way here and that you were fine and you would call him in the morning but he was pretty shitfaced. I could tell by his slur and I kept hearing some girl in the background giggling. Anyways, I was going to give you five minutes to get out of the car before I came down and got you myself making me worry like that I was going to kill you! I waited the five minutes before I walked back over to the window and then I saw Bo walking towards the car then yanking you out of it. I freaked out and ran outside you were passed out on the sidewalk and Bo was yelling at you and kicking you in the ribs. A guy pulled Bo away from you then started fighting him while some blond girl was sitting against a car laughing at what was going on. Bo punched the guy and he fell to the ground then Bo started kicking him and I freaked out and jumped onto Bo's back he pulled me off and I bite his arm and he punched me in the face and I fell then screamed for someone to call the police and then next thing I remember is Bo getting arrested and me, you, and that guy being rushed to the hospital."

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Oh No where is Scott? Is he ok?" I started crying to the point where it was hard to breath.

Melissa stood up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight. I heard someone clear their throat and walk into the room.

"Am I interrupting a girl moment because I can come back later when you two are finished unless you need a third?"

I looked up wiped the tears from my eyes and saw Scott standing there with a smile on his face and a bouquet of daisies in his hands.

"Scott" I sighed.

Melissa smiled and let go of me and punched Scott in the arm.

"You know you are lucky I like you cause a comment like that from someone I don't like would have got a swift kick to the balls."

She hugged Scott and said she would be back later with some real food instead of subjecting me to shitty hospital food. Scott took the place of Melissa and sat down next to me and grabbed my hand and kissed my palm.

"How are you feeling," he finally asked me while looking into my eyes.

"I feel sore but I'm better now that I know that you are pretty much ok, well you look ok at least. How do you feel?"

Scott let go of my hand and lifted up his shirt besides that fact that I wanted to jump out of bed and lick his abs he had bruises up and down his ribs.

"I am so sorry Scott, he has never done this before and I don't know why he did? I am really sorry and I understand if you don't want to be involved…."

He stopped me again by placing his hand on my cheek and smoothing his thumb across my bottom lip.

"Danni stop it. It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know that was going to happen? You are sure this has never happened to you before right? You need to tell me if this was the first time that he has ever been physically violent with you."

"I swear to you it is the first time. I know he has a temper and he says things that are verbally not nice sometimes but he has never been physical I don't know what came over him?"

"I just want to make sure he never tries to hurt you ever again. I was in shock once I realized he pulled you out of the car. I didn't know what to do at first I couldn't believe what just happened then I heard him yelling at you and I got out of the car as fast as my body would go and by the time I pulled him off of you he had already done so much damage. How can anyone do that to someone that they supposedly love?"

Scott put his head in his hands and I knew he was replaying the whole night over again in his mind. I placed my hand on his head and started stroking his hair. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw next.

He looked up from his hands and I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Scott I'm ok see not a ton of damage please don't cry I'm ok really."

He just looked at me then his expression changed.

"Danni are you serious? You have a fractured skull, broken ribs, and a broken wrist. You are not ok! Please tell me you are not going to make excuses for that piece of shit of a boyfriend!"

I know I felt my jaw drop, was he seriously thinking I would let Bo get away with this? I was trying to make him feel better not make excuses for that piece of shit EX-boyfriend.

"See you don't know me at all! How dare you think I would let him get away with what he did to me, you, and my best friend? Do you think I am weak and can't handle things on my own? I might look like some fragile little girl to you but I can handle my own shit! I was trying to make you feel better I wasn't trying to make excuses for my EX-boyfriend he can go fuck himself!"

I could feel a fresh round of tears forming and I didn't want Scott to see me cry in this moment I didn't want him to think of me as some stupid, weak, little girl. I turned my head so I didn't have to look at him.

"Danni….I….I'm so sorr…"

"Don't! I don't want you to say something you might regret later."

I couldn't look at him still. I heard him stand up from the chair then I felt him pull the blankets off of me and climb into the hospital bed with me.

"What are you doing?" I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. I speak before I think sometimes and I was upset that you are so hurt and I wish I got to him sooner before he made you so broken. I just want to stay with you and protect you can I just lay with you for awhile?"

My heart started to beat faster and the stupid heart monitor gave me away.

"I'll take that as a yes," Scott smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

He was very careful not to move me too much and told me to tell him if anything hurt while we were trying to get comfortable. He sat higher up on the bed and wrapped one arm around me so I could lean back on his chest.

"You know plaster is pretty sexy these days and so is gauze around the head maybe I'll start a new fashion trend," I laughed a little trying not to get to into it cause it hurt like hell to laugh.

"You know I find head injuries an extreme turn on. Do you think the doctor will let me be in the room when they un-wrap you so I can file it away with the images I use to service myself?" Scott asked.

I started laughing so hard I had to tell him to stop making me laugh because it hurt too much.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Melissa was back with food, fried food at that. She looked at me and Scott lying in bed and raised her eyebrows at me. He was still sleeping and I didn't want to move too much and wake him up. She pulled up a chair and looked right at me the look that said,

"What the fuck is going on? You need to tell me everything."

I mouthed I'll tell you later and she shrugged and started pulling food out of a greasy bag for me. I felt Scott stir a bit and then he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I thought you were a dream," he said.

Melissa laughed,

"Do all your dream girls have head fractures and broken bones?"

"Only the really sexy ones do," he looked at her.

I am guessing he didn't realize she was here when he said the dream girl thing.

"Well it seems you guys are getting along," I looked at both of them.

"Danni, you were out cold for three days and neither of us would leave you alone. So it was either talk to each other or have a one sided conversation with you and I prefer people who answer me when I ask them questions not drool and moan in their sleep," Melissa said jokingly.

**A/N: It's a short chapter and now I have writers block so any help would be appreciated! Thanks for the reviews=)**


End file.
